


Strong

by AMinuteToBreath



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Be careful please :(, Blood and Injury, Dissociation, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fainting, Graphic Description, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Im adding so much angst holy fuck but i really need more warnings for readers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Leona is a power bottom, Leona's sad childhood, M/M, Magic, Medical Inaccuracies, Might sound like i downgrade Leona a lot but maybe the opposite, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overblot, Possible Character Death, Possible Inaccuracies in basically everything, Psychological Torture, Reader-Interactive, Riddles, Sad Ending, Slow To Update, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, am i abusing the overblot/schizofrenia thing?, an oscar for the title please, author isn't me oopsis, depends on you :), forget about that, i am so sorry Leona, nah, only that me writing is the problem, some small times, they can destroy whatever before he goes down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMinuteToBreath/pseuds/AMinuteToBreath
Summary: Malleus's (?) summer vacations were okey and normal. At least until he discovered a three quarters dead Leona.Treason and injury, the life of the Royal Family can take a dark turn.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 57
Kudos: 97





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I thirst for angst and confort because i can :D please ignore my mistakes, life is life and i am not living it nwn  
> No but if you see something death worthy please just leave a comment even if it is very rude :(

His breath came out broken and weak, but he couldn't stop running. Before running was one of the ways he could feel somehow free in the palace but now it wasn't really an option. The ones chasing him were fast ~~but not as fast as him, he made sure of that~~ and if he were to stop he doubts that he will be able to get away again. The rusted chains in his ankles rattled as he tried not to trip on the dry savanna, their annoying rattling only trying to drag him into the glorious deep of distraction and possible death. Dramatic? Maybe not, at least many people would be happy with his head mounted on the wall of a castle. 

He couldn't go home right now, they was no one there to help him. Only worth what a ~~useless, idiotic, lazy, evil~~ second born can be worth, he continued running, whether it was because of his pride or because apparently normal living creatures dislike the idea of dying ~~in his perspective the only thing he was not doing was dying by anyone's hand except his.~~

Whatever stupid thoughts tried to distract him and make him die stopped when he suddenly came crashing to the floor, only managing to not basically face planting rolling using the momentum. He looked back and could only see two things before making a decision, the assholes were still chasing him and the thing that made him trip was a thorn plant. He was closer to the border than what he expected.

_Malleus..._

He did **not** liked the idea of running like a scared cat into the land of what he considered to be the most obnoxious person in the entire world (and that was including the fact that he LIVED with old royalty, old hags), but he found even more annoying the part of "you are going to die here after we destroy all your dignity" ~~he did **not** just shivered.~~ So he continued running, feeling the very dry land of the savanna slowly turn softer, and at the same time more dangerous. He could trip more easily now that the grass covered his feet and twigs could pull his chains. He continued running even when he felt so dizzy and the loud blot voices threw him off, trying to make him fall and just give in once again into the power life powered magic could be. He continued running even when he felt so drugged that he couldn't even see ahead of him clearly ~~and that was certainly not helping, like at all.~~ So he continued running, the memories of the screams of **his** nephew as suddenly walls exploded and he was forced to fight powering his step and the magic in the soil of the faeries powering his soul.

* * *

Malleus Draconia, in his all grand mighty glory, was simply laying on the cold and sad floor of his room. **Alone**. It was probably one of the few places where he could be truly alone without worrying about someone (read: Sebek and Silver) popping in or Lilia falling from the room ~~although that still happened occasionally~~. Sometimes he stared through the darkened windows simply appreciating the landscape. Sometimes, when everyone felt just so... bland he was left alone to his thoughts. He could try to escape them, he could sink into them. It was always a choice. Today was one of those days were he felt motivated enough to investigated the land he had seen ~~over and over and over and over again~~ before. (He was quite sure the only reason he could escape so easily was because either his parents found in amusing or they simply didn't found it dangerous)

Little faeries fluttered around him, some scared and some excited. They recognized the blood that connected them, but even though they were still quite distant relatives so he could hear nothing but the tinkling of their voices. Still, they were never this... loud. Usually they were in some type of way organized but now all their "voices" were screaming at him in and their usual subtle tracts were just marking a path that screamed "come over here or i swear to god" and sincerely, this was probably one of the only chances he got to do something this amusing so he let himself be pushed ~~who knew such little bodies could hold so much strength to actually push him.~~ At first, close to the castle, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The most sentient creatures simply bowed or left in terror and the ones that didn't simply continued with their lives unbothered.The he got closer to the border that the Afterglow Savanna shared with the Land of the Faeries and suddenly the tranquility was gone. Usually only strong, sentient creatures even bothered to stay here. It was relatively dangerous as no one could trust that criminals would come inside the "magical safe" lands.

The few creatures that could actually communicate to him in some sort of way were simply too shaken to create anything remotely close to words he could actually understand, but still the message was mostly clear. Something had happened and everyone wanted him to fix it ~~can someone actually answer him if his theory was right? anyone?~~ Finally he arrived to the clearing just past the wall of thorns. The wall was badly torn ~~which was worrisome~~ and the traces of magi seemed to conclude that someone had tried to forcefully enter the land and the thorns didn't let them in ~~sometimes he was scared of the thorns.~~ There was a bed of little weed looking flowers and there most of the creatures seemed to concentrate, clearly interested if not worried about whatever was lying in there. If not for the mild scent and magic trace it would have taken him, as much as he hates to admit, more than a few moments to recognize the limp body that was crushing the flowers. Leona Kingscholar, the proud dorm leader of Savannaclaw and second prince of the Afterglow Savanna. He certainly... looked unwell... he looked like shit. Infected tissue and blood was the first thing he noticed. Then he notices the very red marks on Leona's wrists and the chains that were still attached. They looked rusted, probably how he escaped. And the most impacting thing, besides all of the apparent abuse was how he looked like a tiny, fragile glass doll that was only alive because the owner glued them again and again.

-What are you even doing here?- Malleus whispered, not expecting and answer from the very much dying Leona.

-...I had nowhere else to go- It was whispered in such a broken tone that Malleus completely flinched. Either because Leona sounded, for the first time, so defeated or because the rage at thinking that someone forced him into becoming this defeated simply made him so... angry.

Leona suddenly started coughing violently, his body just flopping with every cough, each time just half vomiting some ashy red liquid mixed with clear clumps of black ink and sand... oh fuck.

-Lilia!- he screamed trying to lay Leona in his side without making everything just worse. Lilia would always be here.

-Ara? Malleus what urg- and just as suddenly as he appeared he stopped talking, clearly taking in every inch of information with the calculative gaze that he couldn't even come close to replicate.- How did you even managed to arrive here- Lilia was soon by Malleus side, trying to check fast Leona for anything that could be very serious right now.

-Lilia?- If Lilia actually heard the strain in his voice, he didn't acknowledge it.

-Good news, he isn't bleeding from an external wound in big quantity. Bad news, there is a lot of damaged and non-treated injuries that could possibly kill him. Good news, they look relatively new so no deep infection. Bad news, he is possibly most definitely drugged from the way his pupils are that dilated, if the coughing is anything to go by there is some serious blot accumulation in his body so he was robbed of his magic pen and there is probably some organ failure risk kicking in.

-That doesn't sound good at all Lilia-he said through clenched teeth.

-I sincerely doubt he could even walk right now, and he needs to get to a medic fast so just teleport to the medical string of the castle.

-What about the Queen?- he asked grabbing his magic pen on one hand and Leona in the other.

-I can take care of that, now go.- And in an instance suddenly the dry soil of the border turned into cold marble floor.

* * *

-Malleus-sama!- It had been a couple of hours since he arrived to the medical team with a dying Leona in his hands. Such a shame his clothes got stained with whatever Leona was coughing, but it couldn't be avoided. When he suddenly popped in with a dying person he expected a little bit more questioning (more on the part of: Why are you holding the prince of the Afterglow Savanna and why does he look so dead), but the medics were ~~too scared~~ professional enough to only ask about the things like blood type ~~no one is allowed to tell Leona that he knew how to answer everything.~~ One of the youngest medics actually insisted for him to go rest ~~and wash himself~~ and that hey would inform him what happened- Still, he stayed, mostly for the fact that Leona would most likely react in a Leona way and try to kill everyone before realizing that, in fact, he did not have to kill everyone. So he just grabbed a nearby chair (after giving up on simply removing the stains, what even was that). And then it was relatively quiet.

And then Sebek Zigvolt came in screaming his name with such worry it almost convinced him that something actually horrible had happened to him. Malleus sighed, seeing how Sebek ran passed him without even noticing him. Oh well, it wasn't like this was a part he didn't expected.

-Malleus-sama?- Then Silver also poked his head through the door, only that instead of shouting his lungs out he remembered the use of inner voice. A miracle, really.

-I am here- deciding in indulging Sebek the long search Malleus finally raised his voice a little bit in order to get noticed through the screams and gaining the attention of both of his ~~friends~~ guards. **Guards.**

-What happened to you, oh Malleus, we heard that you came in injured!- Outer voice Sebek continued to scream **in his ear.**

-Sebek, we have talked about not shouting inside the castle ~~or anywhere near his ear for the matter of fact.~~

-And it was about about bringing **someone** injured, someone else.

Malleus sighed, not even lingering on how can they confuse the context that much. Sometimes he wondered if they were Lilia's subtle not subtle attempt to make him interact with other people without the "holy shit that is danger" factor.

-I found Kingscholar lying almost unconscious near the border. He was deadly thin and Lilia said that he was... well in many things horribly bad and drugged. As you can imagine having a prince dying on our lands would be something very inconvenient.

-Such a benevolent soul, Malleus-sama, even to those who are unjust to you-Sebek cried (how he managed to change emotions that much was out of his reach) while grasping his chest in manly pride.

-Couldn't this still seem to be a threat against the Afterglow Savanna?- Silver chimed in, lost in thought.- Despite his distasteful conduct Leona Kingscholar is still... well, a Kingscholar and brother of the Kings and third in line for the throne, i mean, he is important. So for him to reach a state of malnutrition that severe and to be drugged is most likely that he was kidnapped. So for us to not be informed in anyway about the fact that the third in line for the throne is missing, there must be something going on that we are not conscious about.

Malleus had to give him credit for all that analysis in such a short time. In the heat of the moment he didn't stopped to actually think of why Leona was suddenly here, dying, even though he is an important person in the Afterglow Savanna. Besides, it could actually be troublesome if there is a very important thing happening in the King's land and they weren't even informed.

-The Queen is the only one who could make a fast contact with King Fareena without causing any type of disturbance.

-But if we could find such a... aggressive person what assure us that the other members of the Royal family are in better ways. Leona is in no way weak so it would make no sense for only him to be damaged and the royal family to be going their day to day in such a calm way.

\- I hate to break it to you, but your wild guess might not be as wild as we thought- Lilia chimed in, causing ~~Sebek and~~ Silver to scream.- Ara? Why the screams guys?

-What do you mean about that, Lilia?

-That is something i will explain.- A cold voice suddenly said, almost causing **both** of the guys to scream if they weren't in shock.

-Y-Your majesty!- Sebek cried out and bowed with such a lightning [Get it? Zig **volt**? not even a pity laugh? Okey :(] speed that it was a wonder how he never fell.-What is the cause your decided to bless us with yo-

-No need for that now, there are more important things right now.- She interrupted him before simply staring at Malleus with those green eyes.- Apparently you have just discovered a very interesting thing, my son. 

-We were unable to contact the King or any member of the royal family.- Lilia continued the smile never leaving his face but somehow it didn't looked any better.

-From what we could get from some merchants that came in from the border the entire Afterglow Savanna is in a... chaotic state. The only thing we could take out from all their _blabbering_ was the fact that the royal family is missing since an apparent attack to the very palace.

Silence fell in the room as everyone took their time digesting the information.

-...The good news is, we have someone that knows perfectly what happened- Everyone glanced to Lilia, some looking at him with a gleam of hope.- Bad news, he is currently in the hands of our medic team and he doesn't look good at all.

Once again silence fell in the room, everyone simply trying to think what the actual **fuck** was happening.

-Then there is no other option than me staying until Leona wakes up.

-Oh? Might i ask what lead you to that decision- His mother all-knowing eyes glared through his own soul but oh no bitch he grew up with her and he knew how to camouflage his wishes.

-Nothing much more than the fact that i am probably the last face he will remember, i am the one who found him after all- Malleus said with a calm voice and a subtle smile, trying to send a message to the other three boys.

-Oh, Malleus-sama! Fret not for we ca--

-I am not going anywhere

-...

-...

-...accompany you in order for you to not feel the despair of loneliness.- ~~_Congratulations, you are very late for that._~~

-Please keep me informed of any changes, this is almost certainly more big than just a kidnapping attempt.

The Queen left leaving the three responsible guys alone in the room. They looked at each other before Lilia decided to take a seat an dragging Silver with him.

-Let's hope we don't have to wait a lot.

Then the sound of crashing and screams came.


	2. Dark, darker, yet darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A BITCH TO WRITE BECAUSE IT GOT ERASED NOT ONCE, NOT TWICE, BUT FOUR TIMES: MY COMMITMENT TO FINISHING THIS IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME ALIVE AND NO, THERE IS NO SUMMARY IT ALSO GOT ERASED. Oh yeah and you better read the beginning notes tho
> 
> What? Why?
> 
> Did they managed to escape?
> 
> You will die Leona, you will die by people lower than you if you let them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Medical (or at least close) description of injuries. Not the most triggering shit ever but still it will include some.
> 
> -[o]-
> 
> Oh? What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be able to come anymore, they made sure of that. Why do you have that confused face? Don't tell me... Hey try answering me. Oh my god, this is... this is amazing! You are useless now! This is just the surprise my game is missing, a person cursed to see everything and not be able to tell, so amazing! You are going to be such a good character, my marionette. 
> 
> Ah? What am i doing here if i am not doing anything useful? Well i might tell you something...  
> You are now someone physical after all. Oh and you might want to take the gold band ot of the castle before Cheka finds it, it would be such a shame if they find him, right?

It had been a nice day, the sun was just warm enough not to make his muscles ache from the cold and the people were busy enough to not bother him that much. It was a nice day, it was such a normal day but nothing about that situation was normal. He was alone, no one would search for him, they would have no reason to want search for him. Did they hurt him? He heard him scream, he knows he wasn't okey, but he can't move anything without feeling like dying.

_**You should just give in.** _

_**you have the power to make everyone bow down to you.** _

Would the experiments ever stop? Everything just needing more testing and the price was just a little benefit for those who chained him. Over and over again, no sleep no food and the beatings all here. He tried to nod off, the noise came in louder making him scream. He tried to move and the sleep came in. He was jsut that lazy and weak and he just needed to get out of there because no one will try to save him.

> _You will die Leona, you will die by people lower than you if you let them._

So he roared.

* * *

Of course, screams were not the most passive response ever seen, so it is only natural for them to stand up as suddenly as they started.

-PRINCE LEONA LOWER THAT CHAIR! AND LAY DOWN AGAIN, YOU ARE NOWHERE NEAR GOOD SHAPE TO LIFT OFF THE CHAIR- was one of the most loud screams and it was also the most... surprisingly worrying screams.

Malleus grabbed the magical pen from his pocket, completely believing that Sebek and Silver would follow behind ~~they always did~~ , and ran to the room where he last saw the medic team with the weak Leona ~~apparently not as weak as he thought.~~

To say that the room had become a mess was to put it lightly, chairs turned up, some of the medics with surprisingly light gashes and Leona was close to the wall, half raising the chair in what seem to be a desperate of defending himself from someone.

-Kin- Leona. -Lilia looked at him with that ~~weird~~ gaze when he called Leona by his name.- Leona, lower the chair.

As if finally recognizing something that is happening Leona stopped looking at the floor like it had cursed the ex-Queen in front of him and instead focused that... intense gaze in Malleus.

_Please just lower it Kingscholar._

Like if he had suddenly acquired mental powers Leona finally let go of the chair. While it was still up in the air. To crash on the floor. And then he followed it.

It was such an abrupt movement that his brain just let him process enough to catch one of the two falling things. So of course he chose the living creature. leona had a dimly lit glow surrounding his body, preventing him from falling face first ~~and at the same time stopping him from attacking.~~ But even though he had just threatened to possible murder the entire medical team he just... fell limp.

-Ha! I caught the chair!- He heard Sebek exclaim very loudly.

-Are you fine miss?- He saw Silver and Lilia helping everyone up again.

But even when there were so loud noises all around, no part of Leona's body moved. His usually hypersensitive ears were almost limp against his head, his tail ~~which used to be the way he would understand Leona~~ just laid limp even though with Sebek that close he would most certainly start becoming annoyed. It was so strange and out of character to see Leona that out of himself, it was almost scary. ~~It was as if Leona was already dead~~

-'m fine...-A faint whisper, so dry Malleus almost flinched, was the only sign that Leona was still, indeed, awake and conscious.

-Okey, but laying down wouldn't make it worse would it?- Lilia commented, the small smile in his face. Still no answer.- you should better lay him down Malleus, it is a wonder he is awake anyway.

He really didn't like the idea of moving Leona right now, the memory of the exposed bones and cracked skin not being much help either. Still... still he knew it was better to just lay him down, it was for the best. So with ~~more~~ care ~~than he is willing to admit~~ he laid Leona down and he just... stayed there, no moving, no screaming or indignant puff, only a simple blink.

-Well, that was certainly unexpected- A nervous laugh and the head of the team finally stepped forward.- We... didn't expected Prince Kingscholar to... be able to wake up that soon. Anyways, we have a... diagnose in a way but it would be more preferable to talk about it in a more... private place.

Malleus didn't feel comfortable with that idea at all, and he didn't even know why. It was clear that Leona was still processing what was happening and it would be pretty inconvenient to talk about his injuries in front of him. But still... he didn't want to leave him alone, and there was no more reason to that than him just being petty.

-Don't worry Malleus-sama! We will make sure Kingscholar will not cause any trouble.- It sounded so much like they were just calling him an annoyance...

-Malleus, you go, I will make sure they don't do anything irresponsible or annoying- Lilia's eyes were watching him. Staring.

A little nod and he followed the doctor to his private office. It was pretty bland, almost completely dark with the same occasional flash of green.

-Well Malleus-sama I can tell, with all my professional experience, that Prince Kingscholar is in anything but fine right now. We could locate some recent scars with swollen, infected tissue which suggest that he was probably kept in a highly damp place, something surprisingly considering that the Afterglow Savanna is know for its dry lands. the next visible thing was the dry blood coming from his ear, and from the lack of responses we can only imagine that his hearing abilities are damaged to some degree... and Zigvolt-san is an awfully clear example of how bad it is. For the lack of response in additional beastkin organs, that can only be connected to either nerve damage or in a way with the capacity of the brain to be able to understand what is happening; if there were not to be any response in a few days then we need to make some more tests. We were able to stop any external bleeding.- The doctor stopped, giving Malleus at least **some** time to understand all of this.

At least torture was certain. Not that it made anything better.

-In the more internal part, using some basic chants and with the help of a magic rock we saw that Prince Leona had a very large accumulation of blot in his body, along with mysterious blobs of sand that we were unable to identify but the magic rock seemed to detect a lot of magic energy coming from them. In respect for human related organs some show signs of damage and clumps of blood formed where vessels broke, no life threatening bleeding at least. For the entire pheromone system the beastkin possess we were unable to conclude anything as there us not that much commercial information to people from other Kingdoms. The only concern is the toxicology test. It showed great signs of very strong illegal distributed drugs that could even knock out cold an elephant with a few drops, that's why we didn't administer any other sleep drug.- The doctor pushed up his glasses, the light making them white and making him very smart.- That was quite a mistake as you could see. So, we have no idea how Prince leona is staying anywhere conscious because we found also found alcohol in the mix which improves the efficiency of the drug and could make some organ failure, still Prince Leona seems fine... as it can be.

Malleus felt the slight headache _~~this took me to investigate, the FBI is now chasing me for my search history~~_ still, clumps of sand could be from Kingscholar's unique magic but what did he exactly destroyed...

-Doctor, if he were able to...destroy exact substances with magic, could that give him enough conscious thought to be able to escape?

-Well... that could certainly be possible, but it would require a lot of concentration and knowledge of what he would need to destroy. Besides, even if he were able to do that he would still need to absorb the other components.

jus-Beastkin, specifically carnivorous related have a fast metabolism, could that help in any way?

-you know quite a lot about your companion, Malleus-sama- The doctor gave a small smile but then he turned serious again.- He clearly the aggressive behavior, dilated pupils, and slurred speech so if all of those benefits were played with master precision it could explain how Prince Kingscholar is standing. Do you trust your companion that much, Malleus-sama, that he would be able to have possible prior knowledge of such a sedative and be able to keep enough rational thought to be able to do such feat in a state of captivity?

A small smile, almost like he was openly laughing at the man, came into Malleus's (?) lips as he pronounced with such a confidence he even felt the surge of pride from deep in his chest.- Of course he would, he wouldn't be this special if he was unable to do that.

The doctor seemed satisfied about that, if that smile meant anything.

-Prince Kingscholar has still suffered through forms of torture, even though we don't know the entire extend of the mental damage it is almost certain that he will be out of it for a few days, either because of the sedatives still in his body or because his brain is simply trying to heal. No matter the reason someone... strong should be with him at all times, whether it be to calm him down or to stop him if he went into another rampage.

-Isn't there anyway to help him?- the doctor halted to a pause, the sad tone of the prince throwing him off guard.

-Malleus-sama, you must understand that Prince Leona is, despite what many might believe, very young, and he has just gone through a very, very bad thing. His mind needs the time and companionship to understand that he is no longer there, to help him stabilize, before he can try to move on.- The doctor offered a small smile.- Still, if anything you have said about him is true, i am quite sure he will be better in no time.

Malleus nodded, a little thrown back to that sudden way of talking, so soft as if he was trying to explain him something that was scaring _him_ not Leona ~~still, Leona was the one hurt.~~

-Well should we take a look again?

...

-Come on Le~o~na!~ Don't go back to sleep again!- The scene that welcomed Malleus was the exact same reason why he thought that everything was not going to go smooth at all. Lilia was sitting in Leona's chest ~~perks of being small?~~ just booping Leona's nose enough so he didn't go to sleep, Sebek and Silver just screaming at each other about... pillows? And of course, Leona in the middle of it, his gaze as out of it as before. ~~At least he wasn't unconscious.~~

* * *

He felt as if he was still trapped in the water, everything so quiet around him that he could even hear how his blood was pumping, slow and weak. He was calm, but he didn't even know why. He couldn't smell anything. The world that used to be too much was suddenly nothing. His gaze couldn't focus in anything, he couldn't smell anything, he couldn't even hear anything. It was just a big world of nothing. The worst was the fact that he knew people **were** there, he felt the way just screams seemed to tingle his scream and could someone just stop whoever was booping his nose. He knew that people were there but he couldn't even hear thanks to that fucking beeping, and what good was even a prince that couldn't hear. The vibrations on his skin (he was in the land of the faeries, he reminded himself, they were Sebek Zigvolt and Silver), but even though he could ~~somewhat~~ see, even though he could feel, he was just so... so much and he couldn't even try to move. And that was terrifying. Was he just that defeated that he couldn't even be able to defend himself? What if he wasn't even with Malleus? Hell, why did he even think Malleus would help him?!

**Embrace your power for you are a King**

**Make them bow, make them feel the pain**

He ignored the voices, they would eventually go away like before... still... still, that sounded nice, if he was more powerful then he would've been able to fight better, to fight longer. If he was more powerful he would've been able to be recognized as someone just... just worth keeping around a few more moments. He would've been able to stop h-

_-UNCLE!!!-_

A surge of anger. a surge of anger so strong the blood raging simply filled his ears with excitement, with life, with some power to do whatever the fuck he wanted, he was strong he would survive he needed to go he needed to stay he didn't want to go he was being selfish he was being prideful he needed to save them they weren't going to save him. He felt alive. He felt powerful. H e f e l t l i k e a **k i n g**.

**Yes! Our King! Long live the king!**

They were trying to keep him here, to bound him, tp just stop him from doing what he wanted but he needed to move he needed to go he was expected to he didn't protect him they weren't going to keep him he was useless he needed to go he needed to prove he was worth something. They couldn't help or care, no one did he was in charge of this. 

He stood up, ignoring the way something seemed to just pull him together, to stop him from falling apart. Ignoring the way his tail simply brushed his leg in unresponsive movements. He was strong, he could. Magic binds, they were covering his ankles and his wrists. They were trying to bind him, to stop him. to trap him, they were trying to just keep him there and no where else just a toy, just here no where free.

-Kingscholar! Stop this madness right now!- They were commanding him they were just mocking him, they were trying to belittle him they were just stomping over him he was alone in this he couldn't do he needed to go were they safe they had to be.

And he screamed, he screams because he just doesn't know what to do anymore, he screams because he doesn't want to be someone's sex toy again. And he roars because he just wants to go back to what he has lost.

* * *

It had been so sudden... there wasn't even much of a warning except for the magic crystals suddenly lighting up with such a great force.

Then Lilia was on the floor and Leona was standing, the same dull look in his eyes and aggressive stance as before. The aggressive yet scared air surrounded him.

-Silver!- Sebek, blessed with lightning reflects [someone better laugh at my pathetic joke you mortals], was already with the magic pen in hand and with such a perfect coordination both of them conjured long green chains that just grabbed Leona's wrists and... ankles... where the real chains were before...

-You absolute morons don't-! 

Before the doctor ~~which was the only one in the room with fucking common sense~~ could finish Leona was already thrashing, trying to get away from the chains with such a desperate force that it was a wonder how the stitches didn't open and how the humans weren't flyi-

-AHHHH!

Forget it. They were already on the floor and Leona was free again. But he just stood there, a vacant look in his eyes.

And then he screamed. It wasn't a scream of terror or one of those that they show in the movies nowadays. It was one of those raw scream, those who left your throat destroyed and it didn't feel good at all. IT was horrible to just see Leona so desperate and not even knowing why. He wanted to just... let him know that he wasn't there anymore, that he was not near anywhere those who have hurt him, that he is safe here. But then that weird surge of protectiveness only ten folded when Leona roared.

_-Roaring?- He had just been passing by, when he heard Ruggie Bucchi ask him the question._

_-Yeah! You know how lions can roar really loud._

_-I am not a lion, Ruggie- the annoyed look only made Ruggie laugh more. -But i guess we do somehow._

_-Ah?- The laughing stopped abruptly and a confused face took over._

_-Don't look so confused, you asked.- Leona huffed putting his hands beneath his head before laying down.- It's just that we don't use it for "marking territory" or intimidating others (that's what the growl happens and it is fucking annoying) it's more as... a way of expressing a lot of something._

_-...you suck at explaining_

_-Hey! It's not my fault that nobody wants to touch that- another huff- It's just something personal, although i heard that it's a way to just cope or something but like in a more subconscious level. It's the way the brain just pushes that big button to stop everything from collapsing._

Coping... Leona was trying to cope. Leona was **trying** to cope. But he was clueless as to what to do, how was he supposed to help him cope, how could he even relate to how Leona was feeling. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand how could he even be with him, how would he stand by his side if he just didn't know? Was he even expected to stay by his side? Had he only come because he knew there was no other option? Did Leona really need him anyway? How could he now, how could he understand.

-Ack! Physical contact helps keep them OH FUCK grounDEED! SOMEONE MOVE!- The doctor was screaming, the things were flying but he just stood there, nowhere near the hurricane and at the same type so close to it. And there was only quiet.

...

-Malleus?- Lilia had long since moved from the floor and was now standing besides Malleus, trying to snap him out of whatever he was in. ~~His kid~~ looked so lost and confused that he couldn't help but worry if it was a good decision to keep Leona in here if every breakdown he has Malleus would break along with him. They were so connected he was actually scared.

Eventually he gave up, Malleus was simply too shocked into whatever he was thinking ~~he made sure to ask him later about that.~~ So it was time for only dad Lilia to save the day.

-oh my GOD LILIA-SAN DON'T GO SO CLOSE HE IS GOING TO THROW YOU A CHAIR.

Look, Lilia hadn't been the best father ever. Or caretaker, whatever. But he had taken care of children before, and he could see in just... the way Leona moved that he wasn't even angry ~~oh boy had he seen an angry Leona... and overblotted by the fact.~~ So he approached with his arms high and above his head, trying to force Leona to see he had nothing, that he was the one in control. Still Leona was backing, he tried to make it seem as if the dizziness he was most likely suffering was the cause but Leona could see in those flashes of life his tail took how it tried to wrap around him. To give him comfort.

_So I need to ground him through physical contact..._

When Leona was finally in the corner ~~and thankfully away from anything that could be used as a weapon thank god~~ and he was finally near he could see the way Leona's chest was jsut abruptly breathing harshly before just stopping, the way he was trying to focus hard on him and the way his eyes darted around, the sweat and tears, and finally he noticed that Leona was actually trembling. He was scared.

And when finally Leona gave up and fell on his knees he also knelt down, before simply touching him ever so slightly in the head and feeling him tense up. He looked at his eyes, seeing the way they tried to focus on him, so he tried to mouth it to him. _You are here._

A few moments passed and finally Leona let go of his wrist (he was sure he didn't even noticed, so he bend down, making sure to bend down Leona enough for him to be able to see him but laying on his chest, and putting his head above Leona's head before making the most ridicule thing he will ever do ~~and will make sure no one talks about it.~~

_-Roaring? What a curious fact_

_-Indeed, i was only passing by when i heard the fact that apparently Kingscholar can roar and purr. Although it involved quite a lot of anatomical details that i wasn't able to memorize, so i can't explain the reason behind it._

Ah the things he do in order to save everyone in this room. He started saying r, a lot of r's. He knew for a fact that Leona wouldn't be able to hear him correctly so he needed to make it as pronounced as possible if he wanted to just ground Leona or at least give him comfort. He felt the way Leona's breath hitched and the way the trembles only ten folded ~~and well... if he felt his shirt get wet that is something he will keep to himself.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my life so much holy shit, i am never going to draft tin this platform again, in google do or word but never here again.  
> Interesting fact of the day: You might have noticed but in ch2 there is a lot of "still" and doubt in sentences, this is actually intentional ^o^ i don't want to give much out but i want to remember everyone that both Malleus and Leona are known (at least on the fandom) for their insecurities.
> 
> On another note, holy shit in that special little part i was borderline having a panic attack and i am not sure even why?? like i literally had to stop and just lay down a bit because i just was crying and holy fuck i didn't vibe. Maybe i milked a little bit too much on the fact that Lilia was a proud dad, but you can also try to rob me my headcanon from the depths of the Hades :D. 
> 
> The part where Leona is having a panic attack is actually part of what you are supposed to do, only that in a more comprised way as i am not capable in any way of surviving concisely writing without me getting u know. So yeah, the most important thing is communication and not fucking forcing yourself to the person literally dying in front of you. The more you learn. Oh yeah and talking r's probs don't work.
> 
> Anyway thank you all for the comments ^^ as i said it's really nice to see people just expressing and actually telling that they liked your stories and i would love if maybe when this is more advance people would try to tell me theories idk just a wish of mine.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A little touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashes and details, let me show you what you have forgotten, my little marionette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god 200 hits it's kinda lot especially when i don't even write this frequently cause lazy u know. Anyway hope you like this :D

Malleus wasn't prone to feeling dread. Especially in things involving Leona or anyone else, really. Still, when the feeling of worry and some sort of weird... fear didn't stop, even when Leona was away from everyone else... The worst thing is that the weird feeling inside him didn't made sense, Lilia had only done what was expected in that kind of situation but it still felt so wrong and he still was just... useless in the background.

The doctor was on a corner, whispering to himself about theories in a totally non suspicious way. Sebek was getting parched up and Silver was already in the third stage of sleep and covered in small animals ~~and he felt a tiny fraction of that feeling again.~~ He kept looking at Leona the moment he stopped actively trying to stop himself, but even then his thoughts could only revolve either on the Kingscholar family or in Leona in particular. It was a maddening cycle and he discovered pretty soon he wasn't prone to that feeling either. Suddenly his vacations had become very... nation threatening at the very least.

-WHa ChU LoOking At- as drugged as Leona was that still couldn't stop him from being a snappy ~~little bitch.~~

-You should go to sleep, it should help your body absorb better the sedatives. 

-No sleep, they play that FUCKING sound- It appeared Leona was slightly better on the hearing part, or he was just that good at guessing what people have to say even though he can't heard them... It is slightly worrying that he could believe whatever of the two options. 

Even though Leona sounded so determined to just not sleep, the bags beneath his eyes really looked... not fine at all, and Malleus could see the way he was trying to force himself to just stay awake. Was he scared? He... couldn't blame him, after all everything seems to point to something very horrible and many sorts of tortures, so it wasn't like Malleus could relate to him on that much level.

-You are no longer there Leona- Malleus whispered trying to not actually be heard. He still didn't know how to approach leona and he just... hated the fact that he felt like Leona could brake in any moment, it made him feel angry at those who hurt him but at the same time it made him feel angry to _himself_. Before Leona was probably one of the few who could try to confront him without hiding anything beneath masks of respect, he was sincere and Malleus just... longed for that sincerity. Lilia was probably the only one who spoke to him in a friendly level and even him was forced to just go all... formal and secretive whenever they were at home.

Still Leona didn't even move, only his ears did. Huh, interesting, apparently there were some more factors this... beastkin relationship could bring into consideration if Leona knew he had said something. Malleus felt bad for Leona, then he felt bad for himself. Leona was always so proud, and even when he was thrown into a situation so... cruel and he **was** scared he could even imagine so clearly how he would have tried to escape so many times. There were many preventive signals in Leona, that meant that either his captors knew his **true** strength before hand or maybe... no that wouldn't make any sense. It had to be the first option. Still Malleus needed to focus, and the only way he could relate to Leona to some level was like... like he had just woken up from a really bad nightmare.

_-It feels good when I do this?-_

_He had just woken up in the middle of a big thunderstorm. he tried to keep as quiet as he could so he would disturb no one but when the thunders were so loud anD OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO LOUD THEY ARE GOING TO CRUSH HIM._

_So he did what Lilia taught him to do whenever he was scared about something ~~that wasn't trying to murder him~~ , and hid under the covers._

_-Malleus?- A whisper called him from the door._

_-Lilia!- he screamed/whispered. the moment the door opened enough to let him jump through, he **calmly and in orderly manner** JUMPED TO LILIA'S ARM HOLY FRICK THAT THUNDER WAS CLOSE._

_-W-Woah! Malleus, calm down, what's the matter- somehow Lilia managed to not trip while holding tiny boy Malleus._

_-The- The- and it was like he invoked it, because he got VERY RUDELY INTERRUPTED THANK YOU VERY MUCH by a sky shattering thunder which totally did NOT made him scream._

_-Oh...- A soft smile appeared as Lilia tried to fight back a giggle. Apparently he finally understood why the young prince was so terrified.- Is the thunder molesting you?_

_Malleus nodded, not trusting the sky or daring to speak because thunder just so happen to appear whenever you decide to talk, everyone know that and the fact that they are big meanies._

_-Then... what if i sleep besides you today? I am very strong you know, no thunder could even compete against me!- he puffed his chest with pride and of course, Malleus couldn't help but feel so... safe around him._

_-Thank you Lilia...- he whispered, trying to avoid the thunder person from hearing him talk._

_Both laid down on the bed, Malleus covered from feet to neck and Lilia just laying above the covers. Still... even though he knew the thunder wouldn't be able to hurt him with Lilia at his side, he just could not relax. So it was no wonder that he jumped SLIGHTLY when he felt a hand touch his hair._

_-Oh, sorry, should've warned, right?- a small chuckle and more of the moving hand that felt... surprisingly calmly.- It feels good when i do this?_

_Malleus nodded and soon the sun came out again._

-Malleus-sama?- The slight shake abruptly pulled him from his memories ~~and totally did not startle him.~~

-Ah, pardon me, what is the matter? ~~[holy FUCK that sounds so wrong]~~

-We only came to inform that the queen has trusted upon us the extraneous task of gathering more information through merchants which means our distance will be tragically increased during the breath of the sun.

-Means we come back around the night.

-SILVER!

Malleus nodded, treasuring the little feeling of endearment for just a short moment more, before smiling slightly ~~and giving Sebek a normal guard panic.~~ And once again he was alone with Leona and two new theories to mix it up a little bit.

-Ya kay M...Milius?- Leona had apparently survived without falling asleep.

A small chuckle- I am fine Kingscholar, only remembering.

Once again he was met with silence and the aggressive flickering of Leona's ears, only that now he had a very deep frown.

-Agh, forget about it horns, i can't hear shit- even when Leona tried to talk so fluently, his words sounded slurred and was he... moving away from him?

Malleus looked and Leona, and was simply met with that empty stare. Still, he couldn't help but admire his stare. He was always a fan of stories and suddenly Leona's stare just seemed so open and at the same times close it only brought him closer. Sometimes his stare appeared to focus, that was when Leona talked most, sometimes his stare unfocused and Leona simply laid there, and sometimes his stare would focus on something... something he didn't know and he could see the emotions that surged through Leona so clearly that it was almost scary-

-You better go to sleep.

-Nouf- ~~Was Leona...pouting?~~ Even though Leona tried to deny it he could saw the way he was so scared, he was scared. He was scared, he realized, like he had not just escaped a nightmare. Had he dreamed before of escaping? His heart stopped him from trying to pursue the thought. 

-Would... would you feel better if i slept with you?- He tried to come a little bit closer, if only to make it easier for Leona to hear him.

Leona seemed so out of it he doubted he even heard him... still he wanted to do something for him, even if it is for something as selfish as to feel better about his pathetic display earlier.

_-It feels good when i do this?-_

He remembered the feeling of fear, and he also remembered clearly how he felt better when Lilia... pat him? Something like that. So he reached slowly towards Leona's ears. He saw him tense, almost snapping his head to him but it seemed like he was too tired ~~or drugged~~ to do it. So he just laid there, trembling and that same feeling, that tug to his heart, appeared again to taunt him.

But he still put his hand, gently, and when Leona stopped looking ready to snap, he slowly started caressing his head, just touching his ears.

Even when Leona stopped purring and went to sleep, he didn't stop.

* * *

Lilia stood just outside Leona's room, a small playful smile that just didn't want to go away.He was supposed to come in and get Malleus more... informed in what the Queen discovered from the royal court, but he guessed that now he couldn't do anything can he? After all it would be a crime to disturb Malleus's sleep when he looked so comfortable just beside Leona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again comments are like 60% very mucho important because... you know, the entire READER INTERACTIVE I NEED TO KNOW YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHTS TO MAKE SENSE part of the deal... but u know be free.  
> Oh and like, people need to make it easier to search on essays about psychology you know? At least half of the pages i visited had me to pay in order to access but surprise surprise i have no money for that. No but ya right it ain't easy so good for them.


	4. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splish splash the feelings are max  
> Also I feel like i just yeeted/yote/yeet the in character with Sebek and Silver and i am sorry but i simp for them to be more soft when they are alone because no more stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... you are still here. That is so lame, you don't even remember what you can do... You are doing nothing but ruining my game. I can try to help you... of course, that won't be free! ...You forgot you can't actually deny my marionette? Just keep trying to understand what i mean, try to remember the power you hold, okay?

He missed the sun. Actually, he missed many things, the heat of the sun and being able to run away in the hard land. The room here was cold and dark, and everything just put everyone on edge.

-We can't go looking for him right now, Fareena. don't forget you are the king and we don't even know if he is there anymore.- Sometimes he caught some of the whispers his mother and father exchanged. They sounded distressed, and his father each time looked more stressed and worried. He still didn't understand what was happening, at one moment he was with his uncle in the garden and the next his mother was tugging him away from his uncle, his uncle bathed in blood and roaring.

At the time, he felt scared, but now remembering the way in a blink his uncle was in front of him protecting him from a sudden dagger only made him worry. He wasn't here in the cold room and if he got anything from those cryptic whispers was that his father didn't know where he was.

-Momma?- His mother stopped "discretely whispering" to his father to look at him, her gaze worried. -When can we go out?- He knew that there was no answer they could give him regarding his uncle, he would have to go out himself if he wanted to find him. ~~Sometimes he wondered if any noble actually bothered to try and find what Grandma called "her beautiful happy son".~~

-You know it is dangerous to go out right now my love, but i am certain that soon we will be able to go back with reinforcement from the Land of the Faeries and the Land of the Hot Sands.- She put a hand delicately on his cheek.- Promise me that you won't try to go out unless we tell you it is safe.

-I...- he doubted for a slight second, enough to see the way his mother seemed to frown.- I promise I won't.- ~~He never said what he promised not to do.~~

-Good sunshine, now you can go help some of the injured in order to make this faster.- Like the conversation never happened, his mother simply stood up again and restarted the conversation.

-...yes mother- For today, he would stay admiring the river flow by.

* * *

-This is unnecessary, we are not gathering anything else from here than what we knew at the castle.- Silver complained, laying down on the table in front of him.

\- It is an inquiry tasked directly upon us by her majesty herself, we shall not stop until we gather something useful to show here!- Sebek replied, apparently still writing down the same things all of the last merchant told him.

-It's just that... everyone keeps saying the same things, young and old, everyone keeps saying that everything is fine with everything. It's almost as if the entire Kingdom hasn't even realized that nothing is actually okey.

-It is... certainly quite a dilemma, but we have a clear order of finding something and i don't want to show Malleus-sama nothing. -Sebek sighed, lowering the papers and combing his hair.- although i can admit that i am exhausted.

Both of them stared at each other before giggling with a mixture of resignation and just simply tired madness. This was getting nowhere and the sun had long since disappeared.

-At the very least it is not nearly as dark as the halls of Night Raven College at night- Sebek sighed again before simply smiling.- Still, we could find something from the late comers, most merchants assure that the security lowers and the demons come out to play at night, whatever that means.

-Sir, you can't go through here without any identification!- Both Sebek and Silver suddenly tensed, the screams coming from close enough to actually hear the struggle.

-I didn't bring my magical pen with me, it is better that you go.- Silver nodded, sprinting into action after leaving his chair back in his place.

The noises were coming still from close to the border, so it would be to no surprise that it was some criminal that was trying to enter the Kingdom by the force, but what was worrying was the fact that the wall of thorns was either not reacting or there was something bigger going on.

-Please, I have to inform the Queen! Let me through i beg you!- The screaming and rustling continued until Silver finally reached another clearing, and oh god he was right.

Some ents were pushing someone away while he could see the way it was twisting and pushing trying to get inside.

-Is everything okey here?- He finally stopped besides one of the guards near the border. They looked a little fidgety. 

-Yes sir! It is only someone from the Afterglow Savanna... they are unexpectedly quite strong. 

-Please, i beg you! Let me go through! I have a request from the King and Queen of the Afterglow Savanna directed to the Queen of Thorns that needs to reach here immediately!- that definitely caught his attention, and at the very least if it was some sort of acting it was pretty convincing.

-Let me handle this, this man might have the sort of information we require.- The guards nodded, although they looked somewhat doubting, before giving a signal to the ents. They slowly retreated and the man in his hurry, fell to the floor huffing slightly. He had two small ears similar to Leona although they were yellowish and with some spots and his tail was lithe and decorated with the same pattern as his ears.

-Oh thank goodness, that was tiring and a wasteful of time.- His stomach rumbled but still he stood up. 

-Please sir don't run! Everyone living here will try to harm you or block you way if you dare go alone! -Silver tried to stop him but... holy sh- He was fast. So he used magic. [Haha thought he would escape? Sike]

-What?! This is way more troublesome than going to that desert...-But apparently he was tired enough to just lay down on the dirt.

-Sorry, you were just going too fast.- Silver apologized before approaching the laying man.

-I am definitely not going to bite you, but please hurry and just murder, kick, or just interrogate me, I have vital information for the Queen and it is of top secrecy.

Silver looked around trying to see if any of the ents or guards had stayed.- You mean the attack to the royal family?

The look of shock in the man's face almost made him break into a smile, but for the sake of seeming professional enough he retained it. He finally broke the spell keeping the guy still and help him stand up.

-Right now we also have some interesting data regarding the fact of the...attack, it has been kept in complete secrecy even among those that live in the castle but I am certain that the Queen would like to hear what you have to say...

* * *

He woke up. He was cold. He was trapped. The chains felt lighter, they might have done them wrong. Such an utter fool he was... he laughed to himself his laugh not coming back. For a moment he had sworn that he had managed to escape, he still remembered the fleeting memories of a warm touch and a warm hug. He was such a fool... His cheeks felt wet. Why was he suddenly being such a crybaby? He had many of those dreams before, about fleeting either to the Land of Hot Sand or the Land of the Faeries. Then he woke up, and it felt ten times worse than before. He guessed it was kinda of a side effect of having hope, it is a great motivator to keep on surviving but the moment you lost it it hurt more than all the damage you got.

He could hear the dripping of the slimy drops, he could hear their whispers although they sounded so...confusing. But that was normal he was back there, he hadn't escaped.

He laughed. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was finally tired and he just wanted to get some sort of twisted happiness at last. It hadn't even been that long, what was it, a month and a half? He had tried counting the days, but soon without any sort of window or opening he simply took it as falling unconscious was a grace of three days. He was tired... he was crying. He should stop, he would see him crying and would come to stay.

Should he...?

No. He nodded to himself, he still was a Kingscholar, he just couldn't just step that low he had some pride, he was powerful, he was worth full, he was worthy of being a king! It was only the sedatives that were keeping him here, but he was free. He could be free if he wanted!

_-Someone take the King and the Queen away! They have the young prince so we only need to clear up the path._

His determination stopped. Dang... damn did that hurt... he knew that he had stopped being the preference in the court, but in the face of danger he hadn't even been asked if he wanted to fight or run away with his family. He wasn't the Second Prince... he never got past that. He wondered if they missed him, were they searching for him? He had fought with all he could... maybe he hadn't or maybe it hadn't been any good. Had he been too destructive? He had even refused to use his unique magic ~~and it was the first reason that got him in this mess.~~ He was sorry... he didn't want to be here. 

Broken and second, only a replacement that had been already broken beforehand... maybe that was the reason he wasn't king. Had they all known? Had they...

_-p-p-please! I have a wife and children! PLEASE NO AAAAAAHHH-_

_He could hear everyone's screams. Maybe he was screaming too, maybe what he was feeling wasn't any sort of bravery but just pure fear. He couldn't save another one. He knew the one behind this, he could still hear his giggles before everything started. He had seen that he was sick, he had told his brot- the king that something was wrong. They didn't believe him, they said he never acted in any way similar like what he told them ~~they called him a liar and dismissed him as one.~~_

_Hw saw the way those smiles screamed something more ~~BUT HE WAS A LIAR, HE WAS FAKING THAT WASN'T REAL THAT WASN'T IT WAS JUST HIM HIM HIM!~~ eventually he got closer, he knew what to do, he knew how to dodge, no matter what he said, no matter what he do, he never left always there always there._

- _Oh Pri_ nce~ -He was here, he had seen him cry, he had seen him oh god no no no no he was pride he was strong he could do this he had done this he could survive he could live he would go someone help someone let me get away from here help me take me away i am scared i am scared i am scared IAMSCAREIAMSCAREDIAMSCAREDIAMSCAREDHELPHELPHELPHLEP.

He was used. He was broken. H e w a s c o l d.

He woke up. He saw black, he thought he was dead. He really wished he could remember nothing... He could remember everything. He remembered the long sessions of waterboarding that were done just to "humiliating him further". He remembered that motherfucking beeping... he wanted to rest... he wanted to be fixed again.

And broken and unfixed he cried in the moonlight, unable to feel the small comfort Malleus was trying to provide. He was tired.

* * *

-M-Master?- One of the beastkin in front of me finally decided to talk. -Who is that human besides you?- They all pointed at me, either by stare or with a trembling finger.

-Oh? I don't think i allowed you to talk...- The guy that pointed at me started to tremble, poor guy.- But i can indulge in an answer, they are my new marionette! They will try to make us fail.- He hugged me. That was disgusting.

-B-But for what sir? Kingscholar is most likely dead! Nobody knows that you got involved in the attack and we have most likely won if we can just located the King and Queen.

-Good riddance, want to tell all of them what was our entire name and identities too?- The person beside me growled, he was smart. -They are to make sure we lose of course! Only that they still don't realize what is happening...

-L-Lose?! Sir are you cr-

-Crazy? Come on say it... I dare you to say it to my face you coward. I am the master here, do not dare to doubt my decisions.- He turned towards me. -Now my marionette, I can only give you a few days of chance to think about how to help, might want to do it right...- And then I could see nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes that i write while i write this (?) if you are a little piece of shit that is empathetic af then lemme whisper to ur ear that i once again had to take a break because life sucks and i was dying thanks.  
> Oh god this was horrible it made me feel horrible i am horrible but the PLOOOT BOOOOYS also someone ade fanart :D but i am stupid and have no clue how to show more people :( but i still wanted to thank them here :D cause that's waht heroes do, tahnk peopla and pay your fucking taxes. Sorry just feeling like shit after writing that.
> 
> Thanks fo reading and once again I WILL HIGHLY INSIST IN BLOCK MAYUS THAT YOU LEAVE COMMENTS NO MATTER HOW SMALL BECAUSE I NEED. READER. INTERACTION. FOR. A. READER. INTERACTIVE. STORY.  
> Thanks y'all ´u`


	5. Moon drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I really wish I could add fluff more directly for my pour fluff starving heart but that would be so out of place so i will have to conform with the simple subtle actions that would probably not cause a survivor to spiral into a panic attack kinda thing.
> 
> Enjoy and always beware that there might be angst and descriptions and all of that. Really be scared :D
> 
> Hahaha someone give me some more things that trauma survivors can have i can't survive another relatable panic attack hahaha

Leona had made sure that Malleus was asleep. Why did he did that? Maybe to keep somehow a part of what was left of his pride. When he finally lost the small peace of mind that waking up gave him, he remembered his dream... dream? He was scared of calling it a dream, he was scared... He was so pathetic. Suddenly everything seemed so hostile even though he had escaped. He had escaped now... but he had been captured before, he had been weak enough to let himself be captured by that sick bastard. Used, broken and pathetic, maybe he had finally become what everyone seemed to think in that twisted kingdom. 

He felt the tears and he couldn't help but feel angry. What was he crying for? He was away, he was better... could he say that he was safe? How could he deem as safe here if even at the castle everything went to deep shit. He could feel how the air was leaving him, like everything he guessed. He could die this moment, he didn't want to go back there, he couldn't deal with going back there. 

It was like a switch had suddenly been turned on again. All the emotions he had managed to keep came out in one single hit that just made him cough between his crying. The pain of everything, the uselessness as he was being held down only because he thought that he had the right, the feeling of just... defeat that overcame him whenever the long sessions of waterboarding stopped just took him down. He had probably resisted more thanks to the great ability of "enhanced regenerative genes" but that only made him feel worse. Had he only survived because of that? 

...

Would he have accepted what he proposed him?

He continued crying, his pride in shambles and his mind only trapped in the past. He had been alone, he was hurt, everything hurt, he couldn't even see well or hear at all for fucks sake. Sometimes he could even smell HIS scent on someone and it only made him feel worse and worse. They were here, he had known were to come, they all knew what was happening he was trapped he was trapped he was TRAPPED. He wanted to go back, he wanted to go back in time were he wasn't this disgusting. He had left himself been hurt, he hadn't fight back, he could have fought back better if he had thought about destroying the sedatives in his body before, he could have thought about running away hadn't he been too weak.

-It's all my fault...- it hit him even harder than before, unable to suppress a whimper he tried hugging himself for comfort but all he could remember was his hands. Treating him as a doll, as something he was forced on, as if he had wanted to mate with him... He was used, he was broken, he was useless. He was tired, he was confused, he was scared. It had never been this long, kidnappings were normal as every prince had experimented at least a couple in their lifetime, but he wasn't a female, he couldn't populate, it was only to belittle him. Little, useless, a bitch. He was used, he was broken, he was useless.

He tried to hear anything else than the maddening beeping but it was worthless, he tried seeing more than the looming shadows but it was worthless, he was coming, he wouldn't let him go this easily. 

-Leona?- His ears caught a whisper, but it wasn't anyone else, it was him, it always was him. He cried for help... but nobody came. Alone, worthless, broken. Useless, used, a bitch.

-Leona...- he felt a warm and delicate touch in his hands. Were they bleeding? Had they changed? They never touched him like that, never like that.

-Leona...- A little shake, still he was scared, he was going to die if he looked up, he was going to die if he had to go through that once again.- Okey... this is certainly something I haven't been taught about...-

_'get away from me!' his thoughts seemed to scream 'I don't want to be hereidon'twanttobehereidon'twanttobehere'_

Still he didn't move, he was frozen and just drowning in memories and in that stupid useless irrational fear. He WAS strong. He had FOUGHT before, HE HAD ESCAPED ON HIS OWN.

-Leona...- another small touch, he flinched and it disappeared. He never did that, he kept going, breaking him, using him.-can you hear me..?- the touch came again, it was light... it didn't hurt.

-...i don't want to go back- he could hear himself crying, it was all too much, it was all too much, and he couldn't do shit about it.

He was tired... he was scared, he was being sincere for once in his life and all he could get was tears just because what, a month? That was pathetic... ~~but nobody came when he called for help, he didn't see anyone asking for him, there was no one searching him, he was gone, he was gone he was gone.~~

-Leona...-A pair of shook him slightly, he was trying to wake him up, he realized, but he couldn't he couldn't. -I am not sure if you can hear me right now... but please refrain from clawing my face.- Then he was pushed slightly forward. That made nothing but his panic spike.

Then he was pushed back again, and forward, and back... It was weird, almost as if he was trying to shake him but more moving. 

-Good, at least you are not screeching again... if you can understand, just try to breath, even if it is fast we can work with that...- the voice was low, but it wasn't that disgusting "seductive" tone... it was almost like him. Familiar. The nudging was somehow helping, sometimes he would just get startled out of nowhere but him moving was helping.

.

.

.

Slowly Leona started to release Malleus arm ~~if the fabric had a few holes, they are not worth mentioning.~~ His eyes were still dilated but at least it didn't looked like he was about to stab his heart out. Malleus exhaled in a small relief, he had to make sure to ask for advice from the doctor about what to do or if it was normal that he felt like he was the one going to die any moment now.

-...Do you want to tell me what happened?- Malleus tried to say softly ~~but boy oh boy did the author messed up Leona's hearing big time :P~~

-It...it was nothing- Malleus felt slightly offended at that incredibly fake lie, but decided not to insist. He guessed that if Leona got more irritated he would tried to throw him another chair. That was very not good.

The both of them stayed in silence, Malleus staring at Leona while trying to figure out if he needed to do something, and Leona simply trying to suppress the memories. He felt... the adrenaline still... that didn't help at all but sincerely nothing at these days did.

-I'm tired Malleus...- Leona whispered, still hugging himself ~~a little bit too harshly for his comfort.~~ \- Look at me, I am nothing but a piece of trash now, i can't even hear shit, no one cares i am gone, the people i trusted only ended with me...- he trailed off, bringing his legs closer to himself in an attempt to gain some warmth. It was cold.- And now i am here, and i don't know if i will be able to go back like before...- His head rested above his knees, small trails of tars still shining.- and... and i know that it's stupid but...-he cut himself off so abruptly that Malleus instant reaction was to see if something had happened to him.- Why am I even trying... there is no point, it will go away in its own- the moment Leona smiled at him, Malleus saw that nothing would go awake by its own. That smile was the most empty cocky smile he had ever seen and Leona's eyes weren't even trying to fake it. He looked so broken...

-Well... that's right. You are broken right now- Leona looked at him so fiercely he felt kinda awkward- You are hurt, they hurt you and all of the people that have tried to help you here don't know the complete story of what happened. We don't need to know right know,- he interrupted when he saw leona open his mouth- and i understand every reaction you have. I understand but i don't know how to help you. Because you need help Leona. You are completely right Leona, you are broken right now, but being broken doesn't mean that it is useless.

-You sound so stupid, or maybe you are dumbass- he pointed to his ears and immediately Malleus felt ashamed, or course he had forgotten.- Still, you are nice for hearing, doesn't matter anyway

* * *

-Your majesty, we have different intel from different spies, but we cannot let you leave yet, it is still unsure if the intel is correct or even if it is safe out there.

-We can't keep hiding here, the kingdom will eventually realize that something is off and our efforts will only end up in more disaster.- The Queen was pacing around the large room, there was no way to know what day it was but from what she got the people were starting to suspect.

-I know. my Queen, that you are only trying to help everything be in peace and to stop panic from rising, but right now we have no way to know where the attackers are and if the people learn the... details there will be more chaos. We need to assure them security before something happens.- The guard was following the Queen, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

-Still, how long do you think we have until people notice that we are not in the palace?

-Every important meeting has been cancelled and we have made sure to guard every place as normal in order to not rise suspicion or to let it easy for someone to enter. We are sure, no one will know at the very least in a couple of weeks, that something is wrong.

* * *

Something was wrong. Leona wasn't in the castle. He still wasn't in the castle. He had gone missing at the same time the other royal members disappeared in thin air. The security had increased but there was no one inside or outside to guard, Cheka no longer came out to the gardens to play along with his uncle (he was utterly ignored anyway), you couldn't hear the King and Queen talking in the war room... the only thing he could see was a wall that look suspiciously new... like they had fixed a big hole.

-Tell me, it's weird that the royal family hasn't shown their face nowadays-The cloak managed to hide most of his face and clothes, he wasn't sure if whatever happen could affect him.

The shopkeeper gave him a weird look, but eventually just shrugged.- No one has seen them in quite a few weeks, maybe they are only in a journey and they didn't tell anyone.

-Thanks bud- He payed the bread before jumping to the top of a house. The "underground" of the kingdom... it wasn't the best place but it was livable, besides there was nowhere better to find information, no matter what Jack insisted.

-I really don't like the Afterglow Savanna...-Talk about the devil and it will appear.

-You can go back if you want, it's not like i am forcing you to stay here or anything.- He threw half of the bread at Jack [who caught it because he was a tall bitch].

-And leave you here alone investigation the "disappearance" of Leona-san and his family? No way.- Jack huffed before taking a bite out of the bread.- Besides how are you so sure that something bad happened to them? maybe they just went away like everyone said and Leona-san forgot to tell you.

-Look... just... just trust me in this one, Leona has many problems with his family if you remember.- Both grimaced at the memories of the overblot, Ruggie touching his arm lightly.- And I am sure that at least he would have told me if they were going away. He hates going in any sort of formal trip so i have always followed him whenever he goes.

-Ruggie-san... I believe you I swear... it's just...

-I know... I know-Ruggie looked at the Afterglow Savanna.- Still i trust Leona and i know he trusts me. Now come on, I need a big guy if i want to continue, if you stay behind you will most likely get lost, stabbed, or robbed so stay with me...

-Where are we going Ruggie-san?- Jack tried to follow him, but of course he didn't have years of training behind him.

-Hopefully, if Leona wasn't a bitch and lied to my face, we are just going on a small family meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterboarding: Method of torture used during the 17th century by Dutch traders against the British. Also called controlled drowning is a method of torture in which water is poured into the nose and mouth of the victim who lies on his back in an inclined platform with his feet above his head. It basically works because the water doesn't enter the respiratory system first but the digestive system.  
> The torture is eventually halted to let the victim breathe and vomit (in most of the cases) or to revive them if they become unconscious. Waterboarding produces extreme physical suffering and an uncontrollable feeling of panic and terror, usually within seconds.
> 
> Edit: Just a small edit because apparently some of the text on the end just poofed out of existence and i didn't even notice
> 
> I made my research :D except on Jack because i didn't want to see how he referred to them because i am l a z y.


	6. Poison Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the threads starting to form, oh marionette remember you power or perish for i have not a use for a broken toy. Unless it was broken by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H O L Y F U C K I GOT SICK AND THEN I HAD TO TRAVEL MY SELF IMPOSED SCHEDULE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS JUST EXPLODED I AM SO SORRY I AM STILL SICK SO IM SORRY IF THE QUALITY JUST FLOPS
> 
> ENJOY AND REMEMBER WARNINGS.
> 
> (I EVEN HAD A LITTLE START AND I HATED IT SO F ME DAMN IT)  
> Oh yeah, a little backstory i guess.

It was annoying at best, but it was something that needed to be done. Sometimes they wondered what they have done to reach this time and place, they had had an innocent youth at a certain point in time. Maybe they had in one time, but now they didn't. They could feel bad for the royal family ~~at least one of them~~ , Everyone just so lovely claims that everything got better after Fareena's coronation, that suddenly life was more doable with less crime in the streets. No one seemed to notice the low places, the places where the shadows are more than a lack of light and of course, they might be the last thing you ever see. Everyone that was poor before, remained poor. Everyone that was rich got rich. Nothing had changed, only that everything was thrown into shadows that no rich person would look into. They knew that all the influential people were happy with the way this story was told. But were they have come the whispers among friends told a different tale, a tale about a boy who cared for them, who fed them when they were starving. Two stories, very similar to each other, but both talked about a boy who was able to feed them, who tried to live among them, they were wild, they were free, and every single aspect of them was filled with a determination to just survive.

He laughed quietly to himself. The only true connection that those boys had was being born second, and still everyone believed that they could be able to change the world if they only had been given the chance. But they were second born, when the coronation came closer one of the boys stopped coming as frequently, he always made sure to bring food to make up for his absence but his eyes were each time more clouded and lost, the sincere smile that they had seen once to longer in sight. The other boy sparkle got too vivid, they made forms from that fire and burned an eternal scar that simply bound you to that. His wishes and desires put so clearly to those who followed his vision and brain, and so closed off to those royals that looked upon everyone else.

They were two boys for everyone. They were the prince and a royal to the rich, the ones that could hear them for the poor.

_They stood upon their throne up above, one fell down the other fought, who will reach the farthest, tho, i wonder? For the one that used to shine has fallen too deep and the one who inspired has burned too bright._

Honestly, they thought they were smart. They had grown in a land of hardship and pretending, it was only luck that brought him to the Afterglow Savanna just in time to meet the two boys. 

-We need to go out soon, there is no way the people haven't realized something is off right now!

Oh well, time to act.

* * *

He woke up to two things, to the sun directly on his eyes and to Sebek screeching very aggressively somewhere in the castle. They really need to get some soundproofing at the very least. Malleus stood up slowly, cringing at the cracking and slightly regretting sleeping like that. Not the smartest idea he has had but he got the feeling that that would be more common. 

Finally he looked at Leona only to see him sleeping in possibly one of the most uncomfortable positions he has ever seen. But he didn't looked that bothered at all so whatever.

Now that the sun had risen, and that Sebek had screamed there was only one possible outcome to do now. ~~Go the fuck to sleep he is tired, holy shit.~~ to go see why suddenly the sounds of crashing and breaking are becoming quite regular in the calm castle.

.

.

.

-What a nice evening right, Draconia-sama?- The stranger finally talked after just staring at silver, Sebek and Lilia shouting/politely discussing what to do now.

-you sound weirdly calm for someone bearing such duty and in such position as yourself- he noted, simply preferring to talk to the only other non screaming individual right here.

-Well, I would certainly be more rushed if someone hadn't delivered it to the Queen, but i caught sight of the small one doing some weird magic you fae seem to be fond of.- Lilia was looking at them, Malleus noted.

-Why couldn't you just arrive in a more diplomatic matter? i am certain that id the Queen or King had send at the very least a notice you could have gone through directly to the high power.

-That is quite a sadistic humor you have, prince- despite the neutral tone, Malleus could see the way their ears just immediately folded.- I am quite certain by the "whispers" of your companions that you have much information about this matter. 

Suddenly the heated discussion (what was it now? The security of the ultra secret plans? What) halted as everyone saw the stranger.

-...What- What is with the sudden stop? You have been seriously shouting this whole time about Prince Kingscholar (in a very disrespectful manner really) and you expect me to just ignore it?- The stranger looked to everyone and then to Malleus.- Did i just missed a very important cultural fact?

Malleus chuckled slightly before simply nodding.- It is a cultural fact in a way, simply revolving the way they speak. As you can guess, maybe all of us sometimes forget that.-Sebek actually managed to look ashamed, Silver simply dead faced him and Lilia just chuckled along with him.

-Anyway, will I be able to meet the prince?- The chuckles stopped.- Holy, okey, do you all have a special language or why is everything i say so inopportune?- Now that the stranger wasn't in a "you need to help us or the entire society will fall" type of pressure, he looked quite uncomfortable being the spot of attention, the reader noted now.

-I am quite afraid that right now no one in the kingdom itself is trustable, if the screams are anything to go by- Lilia finally said, finishing with a shrug ignoring the background squeal.

-Screams?!- The stranger looked at Lilia shocked- What in the bloody hell have you done to the prince?!

-Oh don't worry he already came that way, we are only trying to make him be at the very least not in the brink of dying.

-Oh fuck... oh fuck fuck fuck- The person (they really needed a name) started to grab very harshly his arm ~~Sebek gasped besides Silver.~~ \- The King is so going to kill me if i give him those news. Nonono screw the king who the fuck cares about the motherfucking king the Queen is the one who is going to have me boiled alive.- Suddenly his very concerning ramble stop, a quite eerie smile creeping up.- Whatever i don't care, who cares, i don't

-Oh for... just don't try to throw anymore chairs we already have to get new ones.- Silver simply sighed as the person slowly lowered the chair he had grabbed ~~when even... he had been grasping Malleus arm the entire time.~~

-Anyway, as you can imagine we need to do any actual planning specially considering the fact that the Queen must be already informed of... the intel we managed to get. 

-Will... will i be disposed afterwards?

-Dis...disposed?- Lilia looked at the mister no name quite shocked.- I do believe you know that murder in anyway is illegal even here right.

-Oh thank god,- they whispered trying to not seem that inconsiderate at the very least- i am terribly sorry if that gives off quite and aggressive point of view but there are just so many rumors surrounding the neighboring kingdoms that it is only natural to expect the worse among us.

-That is... quite a bad rule you have stablished there, sir.- Silver piped in, probably voicing everyone's confused thoughts.

-Meh, we were all born in the "good" Afterglow Savanna not really much you can do except survive.

-... Let's just go see if the Queen is ready to receive us.

* * *

It was still so busy. Everyone was no longer recovering, but planning. Planning to go back, to claim back what was theirs and even though that was happening no one told him anything. No one told him were his uncle was, no one told him why everyone just said so many bad things about his uncle's way of _defending_ him, they all just considered him too stupid. Alright, maybe not stupid, maybe they thought that he was too young, but even though he was still young he would still be king, he knew the principles, he knew how to judge people and he perfectly _**knows**_ that his uncle is one of the best people he had ever known both in character and in determining if someone was dangerous. 

So of course he was wary when he heard that he had complained about someone... of course his parents didn't immediately believed whoever he talked about to be an actual threat ~~at the very least to them~~ because his "oh so powerful magic that just makes everyone forget he is a human". Yes that was its official name is.

He had tried to actually asked his uncle about it, but whenever he mentioned it he just looked at him with that slightly shocked expression before huffing and trying to go sleep again. It was always liked that, but at the very least his uncle never actually tried to give him some false excuses. he was always sincere to him at the very least. If he felt to tired he never tried to pretend like he was happy. He was sincere. Most of the time at least.

-Mother?- he tried to call his mother's attention but she simply ~~ignored him~~ couldn't listen to him. Oh... was that what his uncle felt like?

He tried not to sigh. Cheka had tried to speak to his uncle abut his sudden low morality but every time he tried to bring it up he would simply get this dark look in his eyes and just huff. So his parents had ignored whatever had bothered him to that point... but why didn't he told him about it? He groaned, just kneeling to the ground while being completely ignored by everyone. ~~Sometimes many times~~ **Sometimes** he had run away trying to have time to himself but now everyone was just talking about how everything was horrible and they couldn't even tell him to the face!

Maybe he could... he could go outside. he knew the way to go back to the castle fast and he was pretty stealthy if he wanted... but what about Mama? 

_Pros of going just for a little while away: He could maybe find uncle Leona and bring him here (at least he wouldn't ignore him), if he goes out and comes inside everyone will realize that he is a smart boy and they will actually tell him the complete story._

_Cons of going: His father will most certainly cry or try to go out himself (and he is way too big to be as stealthy as him muahahaha) and his mother might possibly kill him afterwards for going out without both protection or permission._

Ah, such a burden to be a small child right?

-What is burdening you, young prince?- A whisper beside him startled him making him squeak.- Oh? Did I surprised you? Fufufu~ My apologies- the... guard? (at the very least they were wearing a guard uniform) was kneeling in front of him.- I simply saw you with quite a distressed face that i couldn't help but wonder what made you so worried.- the guy looked nice, his eyes were clear and his smile didn't seemed forced. besides, if he was talking to him that casually then that meant that he was supposed to be near him, right?

-Do you think you could tell me what happened?- The person in front of him gasped in some quiet shock as their eyes opened wide.

-Oh goodness, hasn't anybody explain to you what happened at the castle? How inconsiderate of them to keep the young prince in darkness!- The stranger not stranger seemed personally offended... weirdly personal offended. -What is going through their minds! Keeping the young prince in the shadows when he could be helping!

-Exactly!- his voice was filled with emotion after he had finally learned about someone who took him seriously here.- Can you help me?

-Oh dear prince, of course... but- their eyes seemed to close slightly and suddenly a slight feeling of distrust filled him... but they had information, he understood. He needed them.- You must make sure to not tell anyone young prince, please, i have a friend who needs my help and the only way i can help is with this job, so don't tell anyone what i am going to tell you okey?

Cheka nodded subtly, suddenly noticing that they were, indeed, still trapped with quite a few people and that he should probably seem not that suspicious.

-What a good boy...- the stranger whispered, maybe hoping that Cheka wouldn't hear him because the informality of the statement.- Well, all I know is that we were attacked by enemies to the crown. They attacked from some of the secret tunnels that you know, so th- we weren't expecting anything. Many got damaged and the only reason we were able to go out is because your uncle stayed behind with the promise that your father and mother would come back immediately with reinforcement. 

Cheka let out a strangled gasp, suddenly feeling very, very bad. None of them had gone back... no one had given his uncle the notice... which meant that he needed his help! Oh god he was probably still waiting in the castle for them! He needed to go oh god oh god.

-Hey!- the guard quietly tsk- Kiddo come on don't panic on me... i can't do much for i am a guard but you are the prince! I bet you could go out there and tell your uncle to come here and everything will be fine!- Cheka nodded aggressively trying to calm down. no one noticed.

-Now, I can probably help you go out, but i need sometime to get everything to sneak you out without anyone noticing, so just trust me okay? try to do anything that doesn't give us up now, just leave it to me.- Cheka smiled... but even then, he saw the way that guard was looking at him. something was wrong.

* * *

M y n a m e i s Y u u . . .

You woke up in an alleyway. It was dark and smelled horrible but at the very least you were alive, so that was what mattered. The chatter of people quickly draw your attention guiding you away from the suspicious place and into a street full of people, all of them chatting with quite a strong accent. Holy. The streets were hot, there was way too much people pushing each other and of course, there was the big palace in the distance. What a great view.

You tried to move onwards, but the "great people river" didn't even let you enter. Great. So instead of trying to force your way into less visible space (god damn them all giants) you looked around. Different stalls were full with fancy things, from jewelry that looked more valuable than your liver to some small toys so well done that it was doubtable that a child would even be allowed near them. Pesky children and their constant urge to bite everything off. You tried stalling a little bit more before trying to insert yourself into the flow of people. So you stayed staring at the oddly familiar palace.

Of course until that great view of the palace turned into dirt as the ground became too close to be comfortable.

-Oh f... are you okey?- a guy tried to help you up but suddenly in front of your eyes. Their white tail only brushing the dirt around you up even more. What a great start.

**The time seemed to stop, everything turning monotone as two options appeared in front of you.**

꧁You choose to listen.

꧁You choose to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really REALLY dislike stories with Original Characters/XXX which is pretty weird but i kinda needed characters so there is. No romance farther than original characters and they will certainly not be main.
> 
> While writing commentary:
> 
> -Holy is it hard to try and write a child character that is a prince. As many can imagine i am no highness or i probably wouldn't be doing fanfics. i tried to not get too out of character and also, as much as Cheka thinks that he is big boy, he is certainly a ball of sunshine that is protected 24/6 days by his uncle when he is home and you can't change my mind about that.
> 
> -Forgive me if my pronouns are all over the place, if there are any questions in the pronouns then i will make sure to write them on the end notes next time.
> 
> -i am really not satisfied with talking in first person, maybe i will change it to 2nd person if I can make it sound better... please tell opinions.
> 
> -Addon to myself: I didn't even publishes it i am too obnoxious to that holy fuck that was cringe worthy.
> 
> -I've watched too much undertale i am sorry.
> 
> -Also because i have learned from not hoping to much i aint waiting until y'all realize what Reader interactive means in a creative way, y'all just get options now. -Laughs in Ohio-
> 
> -I need reader interaction... i a m g e t t i n g r e a d e r i n t e r a c t i o n
> 
> -Next chapter i am actually going to explain, sorry. Also this aint that important... maybe, just an introduction with how this will mostly work.


	7. Begonia and Black-eyed Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More past yey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop treating myself as a serious writer goodness gracious.  
> Also, why am i feeling like the fbi agent is not looking at me too pleased

_Was this it? Oh god... it was such a pathetic way to die. Alone, cold... it almost reminds him of the mess that started everything. Well, the mess that got Malleus involved in his own personal mess at the very least. It burned... it burned from the inside but I could just feel cold on the outside. Did they make the wrong decisions? Where did they mess up? Maybe he should have listened... maybe he could have been better._

_It doesn't matter now, all he gets is a g a m e o v e r._

* * *

When he was younger, he learned very fast the way the Afterglow Savanna social system worked. Being a son of two wealthy nobles he was raised with a simple mindset: you got to give our family name more money. Or something along these lines, as it ends he doesn't really remember most of his family except the looks of disgust they threw their way when he "discretely" exposed them to everyone. That was another one of the good things he learned. The poor were poor, in every single aspect you could imagine. Oh but the rich? They were free to do anything as long as it didn't stain the image of the kingdom. Taxes? Easily paid. All money involved punishments? It hurt poor people even more! That was the way of the rich in the Afterglow Savanna.

At first, he had been one of those filthy rich, being young and rich he had stepped on plenty of people... until he had met them. You know, it was quite curious, after all the way he ended up in that dir- in that place was because he was running from a thieve when he fell into a small ravine. He saw the way that small children had to run away from each other, not in an innocent way but in as training to run away with some stolen bounty. Sometimes he could see people jumping on the rooftops, small pebbles falling as their laughs echoed mockingly. 

It had been disgusting at first, of course, no good noble was raised with any sort of empathy... at least most of them. Just seeing people preferring to rob instead of just serving them, it was disgusting and horrendous.

They are that way because they choose to stay that way, was his first thought.

Then he was forced to stay there for a couple of days. It was very dangerous going outside without any sort of protection, anyone who had any grudges with his family would most certainly know that he was now in a very vulnerable state. his first option was to try and get some space in some sort of hot- hostel. Then he slapped himself because that was stupid and just claiming to everyone that even though he was a child he had money.

So he was trapped sleeping on the streets... oh fuck...

-My child! What are you doing here?- The soft voice of a woman snapped him out of his own self-hatred hole he was constantly in.- Where are your friends? Don't you know that it's dangerous outside when the night falls?- The dirty hands of that woman dared to touch him... he didn't slap them off.- The guards will see you outside and trust me when I say that it won't be funny.

-The guards?- That actually caught his attention, if the guards came here then he could just finally go home without any other pesky rubbish talking to him.

-Oh dear, you must have fallen if you don't remember the guards.- The woman started pushing him forward softly, at the same time trying to... cover him? Why did she evEN OH MY GOODNESS HIS CLOTHES ARE DISGUSTING, WHAT HAPPENED? The lady continued talking, apparently ignoring the fact that he was physically dying on the inside.- They will most certainly keep you in if you don't go home, maybe if you have any luck they'll just sell you to some filthy noble.

That actually caught his attention. Sell to nobles? What...

-Miss- he tried to make an innocent voice and not immediately deciding to just run away.- What do you mean that they will sell me? 

The lady looked at him shocked before pushing him slightly closer to her.- I will need to check for any damage if you can't remember that, or are you from here my child? You seem awfully dressed to be from here. 

'Oh shit, she knows'

-I came here with my parents but I got separated a while ago.- That moment he learned the fact that forcing tears can be easier when you have dirt all over your face.

-Oh you poor innocent youth, don't worry this old lady will take care of you until you find your parents, after all, I'm sure that soon your parents will find my place.- The confusion in his face was enough to make the lady chuckle apparently.- I'm what some people would call a soft-hearted person for children so I'm sure someone would inform your parents where to find me if they really can't find you.

So he was stuck with this lady if he didn't run away... it was too much job for it to be worth it anyway, and you can kinda ignore the dirt after a while.

-Miss, what did you mean about the guards selling me?

-Oh dear... it's probably too much for such youth if you are only staying here for a short while...- She sighed apparently debating among herself mentally.- The royals here are difficult... mostly the nobles. The guards do rounds around the place at certain times, sometimes they take teenagers but mostly they kidnap kids that they can grab with the excuse that they will bring them somewhere they won't die.- She sighed her eyes clouding with emotions as she walked down the stairs.- I've lost many children for those monsters, and no matter what they promised, what those monsters promised... they never came back. Most of us have tried to search for them but never have we ever found them alive.-

_-Where did they come from mother?_

_-They came to help us!_

Oh....this is awkward. He walked right by her side, trying to ignore the slightly bad feeling in his stomach. 

-I know it must be a lot to take in, but don't worry, I will make sure you will be just fine.- Finally, they reached a tall building that, sincerely and from the bottom of his heart, looked like it was ready to fall apart.

-What in the bloody hell is this...- he whispered trying to avoid looking at that filthy structure. 

-I know it doesn't look that comfortable, but I'm sure it will give you at least some safety from the dangers of the outside.

The woman pushed him gently into the ruins, looking at both sides before closing an ancient-looking door. The inside wasn't better than the outside, holes covered most of the walls and small animals could be heard roaming alongside the humans. It was just so... it left him wordless. Growing in riches, growing in pure and clean marble floors, seeing this... this horrible floor this horrible thing just couldn't even be described.

He was lost.

Oh no.

* * *

-Sir, please, I dare not doubt your judgment but I can't understand the reason behind your actions. We had the prince, there was no reason to let them go that easily.

-Listen here, for you are a friend, the prince could have escaped anyway, that is the beauty of their soul, but I know them more deeply than anyone else and the beautiful cuffs that used to keep him by my side are still with him only that not everyone can see them. I could keep him with me but then how can I force him to love him? I want to break him, make him crawl to me to feel something, anything.

-But why just let him leave? Here we had more control over what happens, it would be much easier to break him apart and rebuild him the way you want it if we had him on here.

-Think about it, what else adds more flavor to a soul than despair on its purest form... we can just break him, but everything broken can be fixed somehow... but if we manage to make him rebuild himself... oh god, what a gorgeous figure he would become!

-... yes sir-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mental health goes brrr  
> i bet everyone loves me now with my perfect upload schedule  
> look I'm trying to pull myself into the fandom yet again so- sorry i guess? idk if its forced sorry and i guess it's short sorry too

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered that even stupid comments like "i really like ur story duuuude -simps-" makes a creator smile so stop being bad and dare write comments in actually good writers.  
> Interesting facts that no one will care about:  
> When Malleus realises who is three quarters ded on a bed of flowers he mentions first Leona's role as dorm leader first cause that's the thing Leona is most proud of and you can take that headcanon from my cold, cursed hands


End file.
